Edge
by Nicole-Mota
Summary: ¿Por qué existimos?¿Por qué seguimos viviendo después de tanta destrucción?Aun recuerdo cuando conocí a la persona que me hizo cambiar de parecerYAOI SasuxNaru
1. Capitulo I

Hola soy Nicole Mota

Nunca he publicado un fic pero si escribo

Bueno esto es un sasuxnaru YAOI pronto explicito n-n

No se exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá

Comienza con un POV Sasuke

Lo separado por unas líneas y en cursivas es algo que escribí yo en momentos de ocio ..U

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora vivimos en un mundo donde las opiniones de los demás varían mucho

Aunque a los demás no les importe las opiniones de uno

Las escuchan sin más

¿Por qué vivimos?

¿Por que no respetamos el planeta Tierra?

¿Por qué no estamos muertos?...

Me he hecho esa pregunta todas las noches

Por que los humanos existimos

¿Para que fin?

¿Para destruir el planeta?

No….

Debe haber alguna razón

¿Pero cual?..

Todas esas preguntas filosóficas que se hace el ser humano y que nadie puede dar una razón lógica

¿Por qué existimos?

¿Por qué seguimos viviendo después de tanta destrucción?

Antes de ver este planeta mas destruido quisiera estar muerto…

* * *

_Te hice una promesa, no me retractare_

_Guardar ese deseo tuyo no me dejare vencer_

* * *

Aun recuerdo cuando conocí a la persona que me hizo cambiar de parecer

* * *

_**Te hice una promesa, no me retractare**_

_**Guardare ese deseo tuyo no me dejare vencer**_

_**No tuve tiempo de sentir**_

_**Tú presencia**_

_**Solo me quedo esa promesa**_

_**No olvidare ese momento**_

_**En el que se paraba el tiempo**_

_**Solo por ti me mataría**_

_**No me retractaría**_

_**Solo te amaría**_

_**Como nadie lo haría**_

_**Tus ojos radiantes**_

_**Como el propio mar oleante**_

_**No se que me pasara**_

_**Ni se como terminara**_

_**Tus ojos azules**_

_**Mis años dulces**_

_**¿Por que no puedo entender?**_

_**Que me pasara **_

_**Si terminara**_

* * *

El era la perfección en persona 

Tenía una figura esbelta y pequeña

Unos ojos grandes y profundos que me dejaban embelesado

Un caminar ligero

Y una sonrisa que iluminaba cada día mió

Aunque era un chico, era precioso como una flor

Una pequeña y delicada flor

Que invitaba a enamorarse de ella

Con una hermosura envidiable

Y una amabilidad carecida por muchos

Además de una inocencia nata en el

Que me obligaría a enamorarme locamente de el

A amarlo desesperada y salvajemente

A tener locas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo

De hacerlo mió

Que solo me perteneciera a mí

Y llevarme al borde de la locura por tenerlo solo para mí

Por que solo lo deseaba a el

Solo lo amaba a el

Solo lo protegería a el


	2. Capitulo II

No importa si esta bien o mal

Yo lo amo desesperadamente

Sin el mi vida no tendría sentido alguno

Cuando lo conocí fue el día en el que

Mi vida

Comenzó a tener sentido

* * *

(Esta parte es narrada por mi)

Un día como cualquier otro donde el sol castiga a la gente con su candente presencia

Que no a muchos les agrada

Para un pueblo lleno de personas que se quejan solo de tener caprichos y no poder conseguirlos

Un muchacho moreno de tez pálida caminaba por las calles desinteresadamente

Con un caminar pausado que a la vista de cualquiera diría que estaba nervioso

-Odio estos días tan aburridos e inservibles-se decía a si mismo

Iba maldiciendo todo objeto, animal o cosa con la que se topase

Maldiciendo su existencia en un mundo donde el ser humano tenia control sobre todo

Lleno se ambiciones y deseos.

Sin embargo

El mantenía

Con una actitud realista y desinteresada diciendo la verdad sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, en cambio sentía una sensación de satisfacción

Iba caminando distraído pensando que sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

-! Rayos ¡-se quejo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

-lo siento-

-Ten mas cuida...-se quedo mudo al ver a la persona con la que había chocado

Un precioso muchacho rubio, con una bonita figura delgada y unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules

-En verdad lo siento datte bayo-dijo el muchacho nervioso

-No importa-dijo embelesado por la belleza de aquel muchacho

-Ah?-dijo desconcertado por el cambio de actitud del otro

-En verdad eres precioso-le dijo admirandolo

-ah¡-dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

-como te llamas?-

-Naruto- le dijo nervioso-porque?-

-Que bonito nombre-le dijo viendo su lindo sonrojo-tan lindo como tu-

-Esto me esta empezando a asustar señor-le dijo evitando la mirada del moreno

-No me llames señor me llamo Sasuke-le dijo burlonamente

-Sasuke se puede saber porque me dices esas cosas¡-dijo gritando sonrojado

-Por que es la verdad –dijo levantándose

-Eres mas alto que yo-dijo sorprendido-Me molesta-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

-¿Por que? eres tan hermoso que no debería molestarte-

-¿Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas?- dijo con un notable sonrojo

-¿Por que Narutito?-

-Yo no soy hermoso como tú dices-

-Si lo eres y mucho-dijo acariciando el rostro del rubio

-No hagas eso-

-¿Por que?-dijo deslizando su mano por la cintura del muchacho

-Eres un…-dijo con una vena en la frente

-Soy un ¿que?-dijo acariciando el pequeño trasero del chico

-! Sasuke No ¡-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

-No te preocupes no te haré nada-dijo el moreno susurrándole al oído y de paso besando su frente

-Apenas te conozco y ya te tome un poco de cariño-dijo cerrando sus ojos y abrazando al moreno a lo cual el ultimo se quedo desconcertado pero igual correspondió el abrazo acariciando las hebras rubias

-!Sasuke¡-grito sonrojado-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me toques el trasero-

-Es que se veía tan lindo y redondo-dijo descaradamente el moreno

-! Pervertido ¡-dijo dándole un coscorrón

-Y tú eres precioso Narutito-

-Grrrr-gruño sonrojado

-Narutito-dijo burlonamente-eres tan adorable-

-Desde que te conozco no paras de acosarme-

-Yo no te acoso bonito-dijo pasando su mano por la cintura del chico de ojos azules

-Sasuke-dijo ya cabreado

-Lo siento no lo resistí-dijo riéndose

-Por que lo haces?-

-Por que me gustas-

-…Eh? que?- dijo desconcertado

-Eres lindo, inocente y puro-dijo mirándolo fijamente-como un ángel-

-Estas bromeando verdad? solo es un chiste verdad?-dijo sonriendo nervioso

-Eres hermoso y delicado como una flor-dijo tomando al rubio de las manos

-ah?-dijo mirando al moreno con sus lindos ojos azules

-Narutito-dijo besando las manos del chico-mi Narutito-

-Sasuke…yo-

-No digas nada-dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios del chico

-ah-

-Tranquilo-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio

-..eh.-dijo mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder al ver la cercanía

-No te haré daño-dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los del rubio

-Sasu…-dijo mientras sus labios y los del moreno se sellaban en un beso

Fue un beso inocente y tierno, donde los labios de cada uno solo se acariciaban entre si, pero luego se fue tornando salvaje donde solo querían transmitir sus sentimientos por ese beso. En el que las palabras sobraban y solo tenían un sentimiento que descontrolaba a cada uno

El rubio entrelazo sus brazos atrás del cuello del moreno para profundizar el beso mas y mas

Solo estaban ellos dos, nada mas importaba en ese momento

Solo se tenían el uno al otro

* * *

Lo hice mió como nunca lo había hecho con nadie

Me había enamorado a primera vista de el

Tenía esa ilusión de amor

Era algo cursi pero no me importaba

Lo amaba

Lo deseaba

Lo quería demasiado

Me obsesionaba con su bienestar

Y le partía la cara a cualquiera que se le acercara

Agradecía por despertar en las mañanas admirando su bello rostro

Besándolo y acariciándolo

Y cada día me enamoraba mas de el

Cada día lo quería mas

Me tenia obsesionado


	3. Capitulo III

Solo me pertenecía a mí

Era lo que yo pensaba en ese momento

Solo yo podía ver esos ojitos azules con un brillo especial

Y solo yo podía tocar ese lindo y esbelto cuerpo

Me tenía embelesado

Enamorado

Obsesionado

* * *

-Naruto…-dije acariciando sus lindos cabellos rubios mientras dormía

-...eh?-se quejo mientras movía su cabecita en dirección contraria a mi para continuar durmiendo

-Ya es hora de despertar dormilón-dije burlonamente mientras besaba su mejilla a lo que logre un sonrojo suyo

-¿Que haces¡-grito sonrojado sobresaltándose

-Besando tu lindo rostro-dije haciendo un recorrido de besos de su mejilla hasta sus labios

-Sasu...no…-dijo con la voz entrecortada por nuestro beso

-¿Por que no?-dije separándome de el un momento para después volverlo a besar

-No...Es…correcto-dijo sonrojado a mas no poder

-Naruto anoche hicimos el amor así que no aceptare que me digas que no es correcto-dije besando el cuello del rubio

-! Sasuke ¡¿que demonios dices!?-dijo levantándose rápidamente

-Naruto ven-dije burlonamente acercándose al rubio como jaguar que asecha a su presa

-No !Sasuke¡-dijo dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse del moreno

-No te haré nada-dije acercándome mas y mas

-! Sasuke no ¡-dijo saliendo corriendo

-No escaparas Narutito-dije divertido corriendo tras el rubio

* * *

Solo quería estar con el

Era muy posesivo y celoso si se trataba de el

Solo lo quería para mí

Que esos ojos azules me vieran como su único dueño

Y que ese cuerpo rogara por el mió

Lo amaba locamente

* * *

-Naruto…-

-Ah?-

-Te ves precioso con esa ropa-

-Sasuke…-dijo haciendo un puchero

-No puedo evitarlo, te ves hermoso usando color negro-

-Tonto-dijo con una expresión de molestia que podría ser catalogada como fingida

-… ¿Que harás hoy?-le pregunte

-¿Por que?-

-Solo preguntaba-

-A veces me haces detestarte-

-Es que eres un dobe-

-Me voy a molestar contigo-me dijo enojado

-Eso es darte a desear-le digo divertido

-Tonto-me dice aventándome un pedazo de pan el cual atrapo

-Usuratonkachi-le digo comiéndome el pedazo pan

Lo mire detenidamente, intentando no perderme ninguna de sus preciosas facciones

Estaba con una tierna expresión de enojo, que me hizo acercarme a el

-¿Que quieres ahora?- me dijo

-Nada..-le dije dándole un beso en los labios

-Sasuke-me dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿Que?-le dije hastiado por su interrupción

-Eres un pervertido-me dijo dándome la espalda

-No soy un pervertido-le dije, a lo cual me volteo a ver con expresión de "si yo me lo creo"

-Naruto-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Me harías un favor?-

-Claro que pasa-me contesto sonriendo encantadoramente

-De acuerdo-después de eso me comencé a reír

-¿De que te ríes?-me pregunto confundido

-De nada- le dije parando de reír con una sonrisa

-Ah…-me dijo preocupado

-Ten- le dije dándole una bolsa

-¿Que¿Que es esto?-me pregunto mientras tomaba la bolsa entre sus manos

-El favor que dijiste que cumplirías-le dije sonriendo

-ah?...-dijo mirando en el interior de la bolsa-¡! pero

-Lo prometiste-le dije burlonamente

-Malo-dijo con un puchero

-Naruto sal ya-

-¡! No voy a salir con esto puesto ¡!-grito desde la habitación

-! Vamos ¡quiero verte!-

-Pues no lo harás-

-Anda-

-! Sigue soñando ¡-

-Entonces entrare yo-

-Sasuke no-me dijo casi rogándome

-Quiero ver como te ves-

-Es que me da vergüenza-

-Voy a abrir-

-Esta asegurada la puerta-

-Créeme no me interesa comprar otra puerta-

-………….De acuerdo saldré- dijo resignado

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa triunfante

-…………ah...-dijo respirando hondo

-¿Narutito?-

-Ya voy-dijo mientras salio dejándome admirarlo

Tenía puesto un traje negro de cuero

Un pantalón corto muy ajustado

Una camisa sin mangas igual de ajustada

Unas vendas atadas a sus brazos

Y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas

-Eres precioso-

-Cállate-

-Pero me pregunto si llevaras algo debajo-dije levantándole su camiseta un poco

-¡Eres un……!-me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la mano

-¿Que?-dije besándole el cuello

-Me da vergüenza ponerme esto y tú me abochornas-me dijo con una expresión de molestia

-Pero te ves lindo-

-¿Me estas poniendo atención o solo me estas mirando el trasero?-

-Las dos cosas-

-¡! Tonto ¡!-me dijo con un sonrojo muy notorio

* * *


End file.
